


Wow, You're Really Evil, HuH?

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daisy wants to leave tho, Evil Plans, F/F, Psychopaths In Love, probably, shes the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Its tagged twdg cuz its technically taking place in that world, even tho none of the characters are there.
Relationships: Daisy/Everleigh (Walking dead OC)
Kudos: 3





	Wow, You're Really Evil, HuH?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/gifts).



> For @daisystars :D

Daisy sat on the ground, struggling to get her hands out of the ropes around them. Not that that would work. The knots are too tight. But hey, she's not gonna give up without a fight.

Everleigh walks towards the brown haired girl with a smirk on her face. "I don't know why you're still fighting. If you'd just give in, we could be so powerful together. You and me, in love, ruling over that group of people. Can you imagine it?"

Listen, Daisy is a simp. And Everleigh is very much so hot. But like, she kinda kidnapped her, so that's sorta knocking off some major attractiveness points. She glares at the blonde.

"Nah."

"....what?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a no from me. You see, all this would've been appealing if, one, you weren't evil, and b, you didn't ya know, fucking kidnap me."

The blonde smirk drops. She didn't think of that. But she's the one in control here. She has all the possibilities in her hand.

"That's OK, I can wait for you to see. To see that you're meant to be with me, to rule with me."

"I ain't gonna see shit! You aren't gonna get nothing from me!"

"I always get what I want!" Everleigh growls as she slams a hand on the wall behind Daisy. "I always do. And I do have it. I have you, and so I'll have those people under my control. Just have to wait for you to understand that you're mine."

Daisy just continues to glare up at the girl. The girl she fell for. Damn it, why'd she always have to fall for the evil ones? Making shit all that much harder.

"And if you want, we can take over that school you were at."

This caused the brown haired girl's eyes to widen. Not the school. "No, they don't deserve that. You stay away from them, or I'll never be with you."

"Aww, you're really cute when you're trying to defend your friends. Means loyalty. Kinda hot." The blonde starts to stroke Daisy's cheek.

Oh well, there goes Daisy's cheeks, getting all red. Hey, look, she still likes the girl, do not judge her. Also she's a touched starved bisexual, what'd you expect to happen?

"You know, I do really lo-like you," Oh, Everleigh, bog and bad, stuttering? Shocker. "That's real, I'm only doing this as a...precaution."

"Mmhm yeah sure. Totally believe that." The sarcasm is real

"I'm serious, my feelings are real. I wish to see them through. Maybe we'll get married one day."

Daisy blushes harder, of course, because like come on. But her morals are still intact. She's gonna find a way out 

"You know, it'd be so much easier to get me to date you if you'd just let me go, and stop trying to take over an evil group to do more evil things."

"Eh, less fun."

"Bro!"

Daisy kicks her leg, hitting Everleigh in her shins. Hell yeah violence! Beat her up. The blonde lets out a grunt because, yeah she got kicked in the shins. So it makes sense. After pulling herself together, Everleigh stands up, face still looking like she is in pain. 

"Seems you still time to….think. So I'll leave you alone for a while." And then she walks out the door. Or whatever. I didn't make a specific place because I'm dumb.

Now that Daisy is alone, she can finally breathe again. And think. Think of a way out of here. And to get back to the school. And to probably turn Everleigh to the good side. What? Just because she has morals don't mean she still doesn't want a bae.


End file.
